Conventional spring type door closers, especially screen or storm door closers, have the annoying tendency to shove, push or otherwise interfere with the person entering, or to close on the heels of the person. This is particularly true when the person is carrying packages or other items, or has to get out a key for unlocking the main door. Often, needed screen or storm doors are not installed due to this very problem. This inventor had this problem for many years, hoping some manufacturer would develop and supply a door closer which would overcome the problem. But, none did. That is what led to this invention.